Until we meet again
by Calbee
Summary: *Chapter 14 up!* Have anyone think of getting Padfoot in his animagi form as a pet? She did. This is the sequel to 'Never had a dream come true'. Please Read and Review. Thanks!
1. Is it just a dream?

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
This is a kind of sequel to 'Never had a dream come true'; about one of the characters I created. You can read this as an individual one, but it would be better if you read the first one too.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 1 Is it just a dream?  
  
She was sitting in the backyard, talking to Doggy again, but this time she had no idea what she was talking about, as she was deep in thought about what she could do to help... screaming, shouting, crying, swearing...  
  
"Doggy, what should I do to remedy all these? If I found out earlier, I could have prevented her from hurting in so many ways..." She was now hugging Doggy, crying.  
  
As Doggy couldn't actually speak, all he could do was sit there quietly, let her talk it through, and cry until she felt relieved again.  
  
Then suddenly, she felt really cold and dizzy. She had no idea what's wrong, and before she collapsed, she was only able to hear a man's voice, kept saying sorry to her over and over again.  
  
********************  
  
Bertha jumped from her bed. She hadn't had this dream for quite a long time already. She could remember how shocked her friends were to find her in the backyard one morning, and Doggy was gone. She had no recollection of what happened except that she was speaking to Doggy as usual and that was it. She had no idea how she fell asleep, in the backyard!  
  
Then she kept having this dream, over and over again for a few weeks. But she dared not tell her friends about it, as Eve was in such a bad situation that she didn't want them to worry about, especially Eve, who had been hurt both mentally and physically. She had been a big sister to her, and she would be forever. She didn't want to make Eve worry more when she had more than enough problems to deal with at that time.  
  
She believed that Doggy didn't leave her by choice, although she was not a really good keeper. Well, she didn't give him dog food, but he ate everything she ate. She thought it would gain his trust if he ate the same thing as she did. Moreover he refused to eat dog food, which was weird; maybe his last owner didn't feed him dog food either. She felt he liked her. But why did he leave so sudden? Even if his owner came to get it back, still his owner could have left a note or something. Eventually, she started to go out to the backyard and looked at his doghouse from time to time, hoping that he would come back.  
  
Two years later, she was having this dream again... She was crying and a male voice kept saying sorry... Is it because she was back in the same house? Well... whatever. She was going home to Hong Kong tomorrow, if it were just a dream, let it be. But she just couldn't stop doubting it for years since she had this dream --- was it really just a dream?  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------- 


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 2 Surprise  
  
One and a half years before the downfall of Voldermot in spring last year, Sirius was cleared for the murder of Harry's parents, as Wormtail was caught in one of the actions against Death Eaters. As a result, he not only cleared his name, but also, he was given compensation for wrongly charged over the years and his time in Azkaban. Therefore, Harry could finally be away from the Dursley, and live with Sirius.  
  
They now lived near the Weasley, whom were close friends of Harry. At the moment, he was thinking about whether he should change jobs --- continue to work with Ron's father, Arthur, to work in the ministry with him as his partner, or become an Auror. He had been working as Arthur's partner since he had cleared his name, but he was still not sure if he liked it or not. He could always become an Auror anytime, as they were currently in need.  
  
He was so deeply in thought that he didn't notice that Harry was sitting next to him for over ten minutes.  
  
"Sirius, are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine, Harry, just thinking." Sirius almost jumped out of his seat. "Harry, how come you are here? Shouldn't you be in Hogwarts?" He now acted like he just saw a ghost.  
  
Harry couldn't stop laughing. He finally stopped as Sirius was glaring at him.  
  
"I came by floo powder, Snape let me use his fire place in his chamber to see you." Harry was waiting for the effect he expected.  
  
"Snape let you what? How?" Sirius was more than shock now, he thought he was dreaming.  
  
"Did I tell you that he was engaged?" Harry's smile was not as wide as possible.  
  
"What?! To whom?" Sirius' jaw had now physically dropped. Who could possibly be sane enough to be engaged to Severus?  
  
Harry was now laughing so hard, that he fell off the sofa. Then Sirius heard another fist of giggles near the fireplace.  
  
"Really funny, with my reaction?" Sirius now looked at Remus, who was taking off the invisible cloak.  
  
"Well, yes, I haven't done anything like this for quite a long time. And of course I enjoy your reaction." He still couldn't stop laughing yet.  
  
Sirius now relaxed in his sofa, and looked at Harry and Remus. "So could anyone tell me what's all this to do with what's going on?"  
  
***********  
  
"So, you are telling me that Snape needed me to give him back a favour? For the joke I played on him almost twenty years ago?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"Help him out in a plot of a revenge for his fiancée Eve, in Hong Kong, during Easter. BUT we could not let her know until the day."  
  
Eve? No... he was just over-reacting. "Who's Eve?"  
  
"Our new muggle studies teacher, Eve Ho."  
  
"Are you in?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I won't miss a holiday trip like that."  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------------- 


	3. Revelation

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Ginny Ha-Ha Previously Ginny with a smilie but ff.n didn't like it any more, thanks for liking this story.  
  
Please read and review. I am living on your reviews now, as… well… it's a long story, tell you next time.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 3 Revelation  
  
Sirius was rather excited today, because he was going to go on a trip, a holiday trip. It had been such a long time that he could finally go wherever he wanted, especially he was going to Hong Kong. He was also feeling a bit weird and awkward, as he was 'made' to look after Eve's friend at the gathering, making sure she would not do anything stupid. Well, did he look like a nanny or baby-sitter?  
  
"Sirius, they are here." Harry waved at two people coming their way, one was Severus, and the woman he didn't recognize, should be Severus' fiancée, Eve. Strange, why did she look so familiar? Did he meet her somewhere before?  
  
"Hi, Harry, how are you? Where are the others?" asked Eve.  
  
"Hi, Eve. I'm fine. They were getting food from McDonald's over there. This is my godfather, Sirius Black." Harry introduced.  
  
"How do you do?" Eve shook hands with him.  
  
"Miss Ho, did we meet somewhere before? I don't know why, but you looked familiar to me." Everyone was shocked by his reply, and Severus was looking at Sirius dangerously.  
  
Eve thought for a second, "I don't think so. I am not really part of the magical world until last autumn."  
  
*********************  
  
Thirteen hours later, they arrived in Hong Kong. Then they went straight to the hotel, as they needed rest for tomorrow.  
  
Although everyone was asleep, Sirius was still wide-awake. Why did she look so familiar? He was sure he met her before, but he just couldn't remember where...  
  
**********************  
  
When they arrived at the gathering the next day, and saw Bertha, he knew why he found Eve look so familiar. How could he so stupid? Of course he met her before, you idiot, especially that Eve wore that same friendship charm that Bertha had given him. He wore it under his clothes, so no one knew about it.  
  
Her best friend, Bertha, kept him for two months until he was fully healed. He didn't see Eve a lot of times, but there was no way he would forget Bertha.  
  
So, this Eve, was the same Eve she had cried to him about. Well, it suited him well this time, he wanted to see who this Pablo was, who dared hurt Bertha indirectly.  
  
She obviously was really tense, possibly still blamed herself for what happened. This would be the chance that she saw she could do some payback.  
  
"Ron, do I look alright?" Harry was still pulling his bow tie.  
  
"You look great, Harry. Just relax, Remus said you are quite used to playing pranks. Just treat it as one of them, just that this time you have to put on a costume." Bertha reassured him, who was also very nervous.  
  
"Testing, testing." Miranda was trying if the microphone worked. "Bertha, everything's ready."  
  
"Right. Can I have everyone's attention please?" Bertha was now speaking through the microphone. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny. I have no idea what Severus wanted you all to do, but I have also hired another group of staff to help with the serving. So once you finished whatever you were told to do, tell Miranda or me about it, and we'll ask the other group of staff in to take your place, we don't want you to become the target for attack somehow. Who knows what that bas..."  
  
"Bertha!!! Language!!! Please!!!"  
  
"... guy would do." Bertha finished.  
  
"I totally agree with Bertha. He is a bas... sorry." Remus shut up after getting a dangerous glance from Miranda.  
  
"By the way, do you guys speak Cantonese?" Bertha asked.  
  
"Yes." They all replied in Cantonese. They had put a translate spell on, so they could speak Cantonese.  
  
"Don't worry. It will be fine. No use to make yourself so tense." Sirius said to Bertha, whom was now biting her fingernails.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco. You all know what you are supposed to do?" Sirius asked them once more.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then get going." Sirius then went over to the table and got a glass of orange juice for Bertha.  
  
"How do you know I like orange juice?" Bertha took the glass and drank it.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Just guess."  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------------- 


	4. Loosing control Part 1

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
All the italic words would mean the characters are talking in Chinese/ Cantonese, as it would be a bit difficult for me to type Chinese characters here, and not everyone would understand it.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 4 Loosing control Part 1  
  
People came eventually, and Sirius was amused about how calm she was now --- chatting with her past schoolmates, professors, and still keeping attention for him, making sure he was not neglected.  
  
He didn't know whether to thank or kill Severus, as he was happy to meet Bertha again. He also was feeling a bit awkward actually, as he was here, acting as her 'boyfriend'. This time he thought Severus was doing the right thing, as Bertha really needed someone to keep an eye on her, especially when she saw Pablo and Jenny arrived.  
  
He held his arm tight on her waist, making her calm. "You can't just go to them and scold them. Remember you arranged the gathering, you had to show hostility even though you didn't like them."  
  
"I know, but..." Bertha looked up at him.  
  
"Relax, they are working towards us now."  
  
"Hello, Pablo, Jenny." She was really proud that she could say their names so calmly. "This is my boyfriend Sirius." Sirius only nodded at them.  
  
"So, is Eve going to be here?" Pablo smirked, "I don't think she would. I heard she was in England now."  
  
"Only said she got a teaching job in England. God knows whether it's real, how could she get a good job anyway?" Jenny sneered, attempting to anger Bertha.  
  
"We'll see." That's the only thing Bertha would say.  
  
"We'll see." They went to talk with other past schoolmates.  
  
"Oh I hate them, hate them, hate them. I am going to wipe that disgusting smile off their faces, break their legs and arms, and throw them off to Pacific Ocean to feed sharks!" She sweared under her breath, that made Sirius smile. She didn't change much over these few years.  
  
"You do great. No need to lose your temper with them."  
  
"Of course. I couldn't wait to see his face after he knows what I did." She smiled wickedly, "I could finally have a sweet dream of revenge finally."  
  
Miranda and Remus walked towards them. "Sirius, go as planned. The kids went to change their clothes." Remus said.  
  
"Look, there's Eve and Severus." Miranda spotted.  
  
"******************************  
  
Eve was still nervous, although Severus promised her everything would be fine. When they arrived, she knew her past schoolmates were looking at her and Severus, but she didn't know what they were thinking about her. Did they believe that she was innocent?  
  
Severus squeezed her hand as a sign of reassurance. Then he moved his hand to Eve's waist, which everyone gasped at, and they walked towards where Bertha and Miranda were. She was more surprised when she saw Sirius and Remus standing next to them too.  
  
"Severus, you have a lot to explain to me later on." He only smiled at her.  
  
"We are so afraid you are not coming." Bertha and Miranda hugged her as welcome. "Why are you two here? Aren't you guys with Harry and the others?" Sirius and Remus just smiled at her.  
  
"Well well, Eve, I didn't expect to see you here." There came a voice from behind, which haunted Eve for two years.  
  
Eve turned around. "Me too, Pablo. I didn't believe you still dared to appear in front of me."  
  
"What did I do to make me so unbearable to you?" Pablo smirked. "By the way, have you met Jenny?"  
  
"Of course, my cousin. How are you, Jenny?"  
  
"Hi. Who's this? Don't tell me that he is your boyfriend. I thought you still love Pablo, so you refused all the matchmaking my mom arranged for you."  
  
"No, I am not her boyfriend. I am her fiancé." Eve was shocked he spoke Cantonese, but suppressed the shock from her face.  
  
"Your what?! Eve Ho, you are in big trouble. We won't approve of this!!!" Jenny screamed.  
  
"Approve of what?" Eve looked at her so intensively that Jenny started to shiver. "I am already twenty-four. I do not need a guardian signature to get married, and you are not my sister or even mother. You are only a relative. And what does this 'we' mean? I assume you mean you and Pablo? Tell you what, 'we' don't mean a thing for me!"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------------- 


	5. Loosing control Part 2

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Rugi, thank you so much for your support. I have already finished writing this story, but I haven't showed anyone the ending yet.  
  
Yes, Bertha is a really really funny person, based on the personality of a really good friend of mine. Of course, her name is not Bertha, or else she would kill me if she knows I am writing 'about' her. HAHA! There will be some 'humorous' events, which did happen to my friend in reality… so… please stay tuned!  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 5 Loosing control Part 2  
  
"How long does it take for the potion to work?" Hermione asked, who had cast a spell, so they could hear their conversation, even they were standing that far away.  
  
"I think it should be working now. Snape's potion never goes wrong, especially this time it is for his fiancée." Draco answered.  
  
"Oh my God, I have never heard Eve that powerful and cool before... Looks do confuse people." Ron said in amazement.  
  
"Shh... they are talking again."  
  
********************************  
  
"Did he know what you did in your final yea..."  
  
"I know about it, but would you be so kindly to repeat it again?" Severus snarled.  
  
"She fell in to our trap which made her fell in love with Pablo in order to let him stole her desserta... God what am I saying?" Jenny was totally shocked.  
  
"Jenny, everyone in this room heard what you said. As you picked it up, I can assure you that what you confessed is real and we can prove it." Bertha took the microphone she prepared earlier. "Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" Everyone was now looking at her. "Good. As everyone know that in our final year, something happened. Eve, my best friend was tricked into the trap of her cousin and Pablo, and now I have proof that proved Pablo stole her dissertation. Mrs. Crew."  
  
There came an old lady from the crowd, who had a folder in her hands. "Eve, long time no see. You look great dear." She gave her a big hug.  
  
"Mrs. Crew, what is this all about?" Eve asked, who was now totally confused.  
  
"Just watch." She walked onto the stage and took the microphone from Bertha. "As you all know that I am retiring after this summer, while clearing out my stuff, I found the final draft of Eve's dissertation she had given me for final checkup . I have compared it with Pablo's dissertation, and noticed that they were exactly the same. I have already reported this to the school board, and they would clarify the marks again fairly soon. Pablo, originally, I don't want to do it so publicly, but you know the idiom 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth', I have to agree with what Bertha decided to do."  
  
Pablo was so angry that he slapped Bertha, who was standing near him. He was about to slap her again, but was stopped by Sirius, who punched him hard on his stomach twice, before he fell down on his knees. "No one dare hurt her in front of me, get up! Two punches would not be enough for that slap!"  
  
"Sirius, it's alright. I get what I want. He has lost everything." Bertha tugged at Sirius' coat. "It's alright now. Calm down. Come here." Bertha led Sirius away from Pablo in case he wanted to hit him again.  
  
*************  
  
"Oh my god, could you believe it? Sirius..." Harry was just shocked as everyone.  
  
"Hard to believe, but he did it and said it." Draco stated.  
  
"Maybe Sirius really know Bertha after all." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, that unwelcome pair had left, I think we could go closer now, right?"  
  
*************  
  
"Are you crazy? Although I really want to kill him, but I still won't dare to hit him publicly. It is all right if I slap him back, as he slapped me without an obvious reason. But you are not the one who was being slapped, what if he sued you for that? That bastard dare to do anything!" Bertha shouted at Sirius, whom was easing the pain on her face with an ice pack. Where did he get an ice pack anyway?  
  
"I am your boyfriend, even only for today. No one dare hurt you in front of me."  
  
She found what he said made her really warm inside. What kind of man was he?  
  
"Bertha, are you alright?" Eve asked, who was quite surprised that Sirius was holding an ice pack on Bertha's face for her.  
  
"I am fine, did you see Pablo's face? It is fantastic!!! I just regretted that I didn't have it on tape to let Fayanna and Ben have a look too."  
  
"Bertha, you are crazy. You told Harry and the gang to stay away, in case Pablo did something drastic, then you got yourself slapped. Seemed like you need protection more than them." Remus looked at the direction of the gang where the gang was rushing.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------------------- 


	6. Celebration

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Thanks Sturtle for your encouragement, I need it very much, as I am stuck with another story, the one I mentioned in "Never had a dream come true", the parallel story if Eve accepted the offer to go to Hogwarts when she was eleven... God, hope I overcome the `stuck' soon.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 6 Celebration  
  
"Bertha, you sure you are alright?" Ginny asked her, who noticed that her face was swollen quite seriously.  
  
"I am fine. Don't worry. It will be all right in a few days. I still have seven days before my holidays end. I have more than enough time." She laughed, hurting herself again.  
  
"Could you stop laughing for just a few minutes? You are freaking me off." Fayanna really wanted to tell everyone that she was no friend of hers, who laughed uncontinuously for over three hours.  
  
"Let her be. She waited this moment for ages." Ben sighed, who had come with Fayanna to meet them later after the gathering. They were stuck in traffic, as both of them had to work that afternoon.  
  
"I am just glad she is allergic to alcohol, or else, I can't imagine what she will do." Miranda laughed.  
  
"Well, you bet it. If I can drink, I would possibly be drunk now!" She looked at everyone, "Do you guys have any plan next? I'll buy everyone dinner tonight."  
  
"Not us. We have a date afterwards. We'll see you guys later." And they immediate ran out of sight.  
  
"How about you guys?"  
  
"I am free. You know I don't want to cook tonight anyway." Miranda whispered to Remus, "You guys better accept it, it's rather rare for her to buy anyone dinner, especially I am afraid I can't deal with her on my own with her in a state like this."  
  
"We are all going then."  
  
"Hurray! Then let's move." Bertha led the way.  
  
*******************  
  
Everyone has a good evening. They had seafood for dinner. Seafood of every possible kind. Lobster, prawn, scallop, mussels, which was quite an experience for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco, as it was quite different from the food they normally had. Obviously, everyone loved it. Then she brought the gang to Mongkok to try the snacks that Harry told him Eve had mentioned to them about. By the end of the night, everyone was so full that it was quite a miracle that they could still move.  
  
"Sirius, how long are you guys going to stay for?" Bertha asked him, before leaving them at the hotel.  
  
"A week or so. We can't let the kids stay the whole holiday. They have exams afterwards."  
  
"Great. Give me a call if you guys don't mind, because I am free the next week, and I think it would be fun to be a tour guide rather than stay at home watching television every day." Bertha smiled at him.  
  
"That's great. Meet us tomorrow at the reception at nine in the morning. We can see where the kids want to go."  
  
"See you then. Bye." She kissed on his cheek. "Bye, Remus. See you tomorrow." Then she left with Miranda.  
  
Sirius could only stand and look at the direction she left, even though she was out of sight already.  
  
"So, someone has a crush on Bertha, I assume?" Remus stated from behind.  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------------------- 


	7. Memory Refreshed Part 1

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Shayla, thank you so much. Luv ya lots too. I really need the encouragement... I am still stuck with my new story, and also loads of essays I need to do... I could see them going to fall off my shelf... Well, anyway, here it is. Chapter 7. I would say it is one of the few climaxes in this story. Stay tuned.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 7 Memory Refreshed Part 1  
  
****************  
  
Sirius' hotel room  
  
****************  
  
"What's wrong with you, Sirius?" Remus said, who was still massaging his chin, "It's a rather heavy punch you gave me, you know."  
  
Sirius was lying on his bed, deeply in thoughts. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Sirius, you sure you are okay?" Harry asked him.  
  
"I am alright, Harry, don't worry. Just leave me alone for now. I'll meet you all at the reception tomorrow morning at nine."  
  
"Okay then, good night, Sirius." Both Harry and Remus left the room.  
  
Sirius heard the door opened and closed, but he didn't bother to say good night. He was still thinking about Bertha. It was not a crush. He was old enough to be his father, although he didn't look that old. He was just grateful for her taking care of him when he was injured. Or was he?  
  
"Of course not, you idiot! Or else why did you always look at the charm she gave you?" A voice in his head said.  
  
How did all these begin?  
  
************  
  
Flashback  
  
************  
  
It was about three years ago, when he was escaping from the Death Eaters. He was injured, so he transformed into a dog, in order to escape from them. He was lucky as the Death Eaters paid no attention to him, and escaped successfully, but his injuries were so serious that he lost conscious.  
  
When he woke up finally, he tried to transform back into human form, but he was so weak that he couldn't even move. He was struggling to transform, so he could cure his injuries with his wand, he felt someone pushed him back on the ground. It was not ground, he was lying on a carpet.  
  
"Don't stand up, I have just bandaged your cuts, you need to rest." He heard a female voice, a rather young one too, might be a teenage. He wanted to see who it was, but he had dozed off again.  
  
************  
  
The second time when he woke up, he was feeling better. He noticed that he was in someone's backyard, near a rather enormous doghouse.  
  
"You are awake finally! I was so worried that the medicine will not work on animals, but you seemed much better now." He looked up, and saw a girl sitting cross-legged in front of him. She had short dark brown hair, big brown eyes, glasses, and she was wearing muggle clothes. What did she just said? Medicine? So she got to be a muggle, or else how would she think he was a dog?  
  
"I got you dinner, but I am not sure which brand your owner feed you with. So have a try if you like it." She put a bowl of dog food in front of him.  
  
"God, I am not going to eat that. I am not really a dog." He thought to himself, pushing the bowl away from him with his paws.  
  
"You don't like it? But you haven't tried it yet?" She said frustratedly. "Then what should I get you?"  
  
Then he smelled a scent of food from inside the house. It smelled good. She seemed to know what he was going for.  
  
"You want to eat OUR food? You are a really weird dog." She said, then back inside the house.  
  
She came back into the backyard with another bowl of food, and put it in front of him. It was Chinese food, and it smelled excellent too.  
  
"Don't tell me you are not going to eat it. I made a lot of effort to make Eve believe that it's you who wanted the food, not me."  
  
He started eating it immediately. It absolutely tasted good.  
  
"Told you. I won't miss anything cooked by Eve. I am so glad we have such a good cook."  
  
"Bertha, dinner's ready! Is he eating?" Someone shouted from inside the house.  
  
"Yes, he's eating." Then she said to him, "I am going inside for dinner. See you later."  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------------------  
  
P.S. By the way, I still haven't decide a title for the new story I am stuck with now, any suggestions? Well, if you like Snape fics, you would probably expect the main theme of the story... I have three title in mind to choose from - 1) don't tell me; 2) I remember; 3) All the way. Do tell me what you think about it. Thanks! 


	8. Memory Refreshed Part 2

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
I am really sorry for not unloading for so long, as I am having my major group project and presentation, and it is going to finish today... finally. And now, I have time to upload the chapter.  
  
By the way, Happy Valentine's Day.  
  
Please Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 8 Memory Refreshed Part 2  
  
"Doggy, sometimes I really doubted if you are a dog."  
  
Sirius turned his head towards her, thought, "There is no way she know he is not a dog." He barked.  
  
"You don't eat dog food, don't chase cats, don't bark much and I feel sometimes you understand people's words." She looked at him, "Whatever. I am really glad that I could keep you, as no one come to claim you after one and a half month, my housemates all agreed to let me keep you as long as you don't make any mess."  
  
"Of course I have no owner, I am a man. If you want to say a owner, you are the first one." He barked at her.  
  
Then, to his surprise, she took off the necklace from her neck and tied it to his neck. "Fayanna said I should get you a dog collar and wrote our address on it in case if you get lose. But I don't like the dog collars, they look so stupid. Instead, I think it would be a better substitute with my necklace because Miranda made it uniquely for the four of us."  
  
"Well, I better go to bed now, it's getting late. Don't want to hear Fayanna scream at me all the way from the house, to make me go to bed." She chuckled. "Good night, Doggy." She went back into the house.  
  
He waited until all the lights in the house were off, and stood up. He transformed back into human form. He thought, "I can possibly leave here in a few days. I have almost recovered." He looked up at Bertha's room. "Sigh, she would be really sad if I left. She would forget about him eventually. Her housemates care for her so much. They would possibly get her a new dog."  
  
Strangely, he was not really happy about her getting a new dog. The thought of her talking, playing and feeding the new dog made him quite jealous. What the hell was wrong with him? He transformed back into dog form and went to sleep.  
  
***************  
  
Sirius heard a loud 'bang' at the door, and quite a number of rapid footsteps were heard. What was happening? They didn't normally come home so early. He could hear vaguely someone was crying. The whole house was silent afterwards. He didn't saw anyone until late.  
  
Then, near the time of dinner, someone opened the door to the backyard. It was Bertha. She put a bowl in front of him. Surprisingly, it was not Chinese food, it was a bowl of pasta. He looked up at her, and noticed that she had been crying. Her eyes were so red.  
  
He pressed his face onto her hand, in order to gain her attention.  
  
"Doggy, I am sorry. I can't really cook except for pasta and noodles, and Eve is not likely going to cook anymore..." She silenced and started crying.  
  
"What had happened?" he thought. "Was she the one who was crying when they came back?" He wailed at her.  
  
"Sorry... I... can't stop crying... it was all my fault... i..t... turn..ed... out... like that..." she sobbed. "If you really understand my words, I told... you before I don't like Eve's boyfriend, Pablo, and I suspected he was up to something? He sure was, and he succeeded. No one knew he is Eve's cousin's boyfriend, now it was actually a trap to hurt her physically and emotionally... he stole her dessertation, and then insulted her in front of everyone said she was crazy to think he loves her, and she was after her cousin's boyfriend. We all knew Eve's cousin hated her so much that only a few people know they are cousins. How would she know who is her boyfriend? If I tried harder, and let Eve know about what I worried about, that bastard and bitch will have no chance of hurting her like that..." she started crying again.  
  
*****************  
  
It had been weeks since the incident happened, but the atmosphere in the house was as grave as ever. Bertha spent more and more time in the backyard with Sirius. She always cried at him, about Eve being like a robot, didn't talk to any of them about how she was doing, but only stayed in her room, working on another dessertation. She sweared about revenging on Pablo and Jenny, the cousin, that he was really scared if she was really going to do so.  
  
Actually, he should have left and gone back to Hogwarts, but she was in a status like this that he couldn't leave her. He was really afraid she was really going to do something dangerous if he just left like that.  
  
But it seemed it was not really his choice to make...  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------------------- 


	9. Memory Refreshed Part 3

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Ravenclawer, thanks for your review. So, `Draco Salazar Malfoy Riddle' is written by you? I kept looking through Cyn James' stories in the directory but couldn't find it. I have quite a few chapters to catch up with then.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 9 Memory Refreshed Part 3  
  
It had been two weeks since the incident, and the house was still the same - as grave as ever. Bertha still cried to him about it, and sweared occasionally about revenge. It was growing late, but she seemed to have no intention of going back inside to bed.  
  
"Doggy, what should I do to remedy all these? If I found out earlier, I could have prevented her from hurting in so many ways..." She was now hugging Sirius, crying.  
  
As Sirius couldn't actually speak, all he could do was sit there quietly, let her talk it through, and cry until she felt relieved again, like many other nights.  
  
But he could felt something was going wrong, then he noticed that Bertha was dozing off, and eventually collapsed on the ground. What was going on?  
  
He transformed back into human form and carried her in his arms to hide in the shadow of the house. To his fear, he saw the Dementors, and a couple of death eaters too. He had to leave now, before they made any damage or harm to her and her housemates.  
  
He laid her down on the ground away from where they could possibly be seen, and whispered to her, although he doubted if she could hear it, "I am sorry, Bertha. I have to leave now. I really enjoy the last two months with you, but I have to leave in order to keep you safe. I am sorry. I am really sorry." With that, he deliberately walked out from the shadow of the house and left, attracting the death eaters and dementors to follow him away from the house.  
  
********************  
  
He fought with them, but they had seven towards one of him, there was not much of a possibility that he could win, especially he just recovered. Surprisingly, the aurors arrived to help him, and Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, how come you are here? And the aurors?" Sirius asked him after they had captured the death eaters and dementors.  
  
"Sirius, you are free man now. We have just captured Peter Pettigrew, and he confessed everything. Sirius, you are free of the charges, and you are going to have compensation for all these too."  
  
He was so happy that he wanted to share the news with someone --- Bertha. No, he shouldn't go back there to get her in danger again. Just let her remember him as Doggy, instead of a wizard fighting in a war.  
  
*******************  
  
End of flashback  
  
*******************  
  
Sigh... He didn't really expect to see her again, after three long years... He looked at the pendent again. He actually went back once, to give the pendent back to her, but it seemed they had moved, as the neighbours said they had graduated from university and went back to Hong Kong. Well, he just hoped that he could figure out what this feeling was as soon as possible, or else, he would probably hit Remus again, as he knew him well enough that he would not just drop it.  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------- 


	10. Come what may Part 1

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
I have tried for ages to upload this chapter, but seemed like the website was down, and I couldn't even get to read other people's work as well. Luckily, it is finally here today.  
  
Please read and review, thanks!  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 10 Come what may Part 1  
  
It's nine in the morning, and Bertha was already at the reception waiting. She waited for a while, and finally saw Harry, Ron and Draco. "Hi, guys."  
  
"Hi, Bertha." Harry yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Bertha asked, looking at Draco and Ron.  
  
"Not really, just still haven't adapted to the time difference yet." Draco said.  
  
"Where are the girls? I couldn't see Remus or Sirius either."  
  
"Girls, you know. Haven't seen Remus or Sirius all morning." Ron said, "Sirius was quite weird last night."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"After you and Miranda left, Remus said something to him, and he hit Remus right on his jaw." Draco sounded really puzzled. "Then Harry and Remus asked Sirius what's wrong afterwards, he only asked to leave him alone."  
  
"I asked Remus what had he said to Sirius, he wouldn't tell me either." Harry said, "There they are."  
  
"Hi, everyone." Bertha said to them.  
  
"Good morning." Sirius said, sounding perfectly normal.  
  
"Where do you want to go today?"  
  
"Ocean Park!" The kids shouted.  
  
"Right. Follow me then."  
  
*****************  
  
Sirius was quite amazed for Bertha's energy. Although Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Hermione were already seventeen, eighteen, they were still kids. They played every game in the park --- roller coaster, octopus swing, canal splash, waterfall jump... while he and Remus had already given up long ago, sitting in the cafe and watched them play.  
  
"Sirius, well, we have been friends for so long..."  
  
"Remus, cut to the point."  
  
"Is there something... I mean, you and Bertha..."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you have a crush on her?" Remus asked finally. He was so afraid that he was going to strike him again.  
  
"I have no idea." Sirius said, still tracing where Bertha was now. Remus now looked at him with questions in his eyes.  
  
"Remus, I am serious. I have no idea what it is that I feel towards her. I am not sure if there is something or just gratitude." Sirius now looked at Remus.  
  
"Gratitude? You two met before? How?" Remus was shocked, even more shocked than knowing Eve's engagement to Severus.  
  
"Sigh, you wanted to know all of it, is it?" Looking at Remus frustratedly, pulled his sight from searching where the gang were now.  
  
"Yes, but I promise not telling anyone about it. I didn't even tell Harry what I said last night. Moreover, if I didn't know what had happened, how am I going to help you with this?" Remus laughed.  
  
He told Remus about his injuries and Bertha taking care of him three years ago. This time, it was Remus' jaw that physically dropped. "So, you were there three years ago? And really as a dog for two whole months?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sirius, let me say this. You are a total idiot, even Severus is clever and franker to himself than you are. I really doubted what kind of feelings you had got for your past girlfriends when we were still in school."  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------- 


	11. Come what may Part 2

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 11 Come what may Part 2  
  
"What?!" Sirius was ready to strike.  
  
"Calm down. You told me you didn't like the idea of her getting a new dog. Because you are jealousy. Why didn't you just leave her? Because you care for her. The most recent one, you hit Pablo after he slapped her. Why? Because you couldn't believe she was hurt even you were standing right next to her. You said it yourself yesterday. You hit me after I asked if you had a crush on her. Why? Because I said it right to your heart. You have something for her, which is not just a crush!" Remus said, really proud of himself that he said that much in one breath without being interrupted.  
  
Sirius sat there mumbling, "Is it?"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Bertha asked, who came back with the kids. They got into their seats.  
  
"Nothing." Both said together.  
  
"So, where do we go next?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, we still haven't been to the last part of the park, but I am not quite sure if you are interested." Bertha drank from her cola. "It's something to do with Chinese history. Maybe we can go and have a look, and if you don't like it, we can go shopping for the afternoon. I know you girls are longing to go shopping."  
  
"Sounds great. Let's go." Remus said, then he waved at the waiter for the bill.  
  
******************  
  
Obviously, they were not interested in the history, but funny enough, they were interested in a stall for fortune telling. So, Bertha tried it, although she didn't quite believe in it.  
  
She shook the bunch of sticks until one fell out, she memorized the number, and asked the fortune-teller to look up the omen for this stick.  
  
"Miss, what are asking about?" He asked, pulling a piece of paper with the same number of the stick, from the wall.  
  
"Well I have no idea. My friends just want to see how it works like."  
  
"In that case, miss, this is an omen for love and relationship, and a really good one too." Everyone chuckled.  
  
Bertha glared at everyone. "Go on."  
  
"According to the poem go with this omen, well, seems like he has a secret that he is reluctantly to tell you about, but there is no doubt he is ... how do youngsters call it now? Ah. Mr. Right. He is going to be your Mr. Right. Keep your eyes open and you will see him near you."  
  
"Thanks." Bertha paid for the fee, and left the stall. "So, girls, ready to do some shopping now?" Loud 'yes' from the girls backed up by 'Oh no' from the boys.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius were thinking, "Is it a coincidence?"  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------- 


	12. Come what may Part 3

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 12 Come what may Part 3  
  
They arrived in Pacific Square, and they separated. They were going to meet at seven for dinner, and Bertha said she got a surprise for them afterwards.  
  
After they met and finished dinner, they finally knew what the surprise was. Bertha was bringing them to a cafe bar in Central. They didn't want the kids to come, but Bertha said it would be alright as long as they didn't drink any alcohol, as according to Hong Kong Law, no alcohol for under eighteen.  
  
"I have never to a muggle pub before." Remus said, looking around in his seat.  
  
"Something is going to shock you all even more." She smirked.  
  
"Bertha, you are trying to freak my friends?" Someone said from behind.  
  
"Eve! Snape!" Remus cried. "Come sit here with us." They moved their drinks to the table.  
  
"Bertha, it seems like you haven't told them what's this all about?"  
  
"Neither do you, I think?"  
  
"Hey, what's this about?" Ron asked, feeling something was going on.  
  
"If you want to know, keep your attention to the stage. It is part of the surprise." Eve said.  
  
Then someone said through the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our bar singer, Miranda!"  
  
Except for Eve and Bertha, everyone was shocked. So THIS is the real surprise?!  
  
When Miranda stepped onto the stage, no one could recognize her, but she spotted them, and said through the microphone, "Before singing the songs requested by you, I would like to let my friends to come on stage to sing this song with me, who are here tonight. If you are old customers, you would remember them, Eve and Bertha."  
  
There were loud applauses. "This might be the last chance you will see Eve on stage, because she is going to marry her fiancÃ© this summer, and I would like to give them my wishes --- Eve and Severus!"  
  
This time, the applauses were even louder. "Girls, come on stage now." Eve and Bertha left the table after Eve whispered to Severus, "Listen to the lyrics."  
  
"Everyone, you all know which song is it, right?"  
  
"CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU!!!"  
  
"Right!!!" By this time, all three were on stage.  
  
Eve sang first. She looked at Severus. While she was singing, Bertha and Miranda danced behind her.  
  
You're just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off you  
  
You'd like heaven to touch  
  
I wanna hold you so much  
  
At long last love has arrived  
  
And I thank God I am alive  
  
You're just too good to be true  
  
  
  
Then the girls lined up, and pointed their fingers towards the audience, with a bit of dance move, singing the chorus.  
  
I love you baby, and if it's quite all right  
  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
  
I love you baby  
  
Trust in me when I say:  
  
Oh pretty baby, Don't bring me down, I pray  
  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay  
  
And let me love you baby  
  
Let me love you  
  
Then Bertha sang, who has a lighter and sharper voice that Eve, but still sounded great. This time Eve and Miranda danced behind her. It was weird, but Sirius seemed to catch her eyes... it was like he was watching her too... Whatever.  
  
Pardon the way that I stare  
  
There's nothing else to compare  
  
The sight of you leaves we weak  
  
There are no words left to speak  
  
But if you feel like I feel  
  
Please let me know that's real  
  
You're just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off you  
  
They joined in chorus again.  
  
I love you baby, and if it's quite all right  
  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
  
I love you baby  
  
Trust in me when I say:  
  
Oh pretty baby, Don't bring me down, I pray  
  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay  
  
And let me love you baby  
  
Let me love you  
  
The music slowly ended. "Thank you very much." All of them said.  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------- 


	13. Come what may Part 4

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 13 Come what may Part 4  
  
Everyone asked for encore, but both Bertha and Eve felt that it was enough for now, as they were more interested in their friends' reaction.  
  
"That was great. You all sing here before?" Sirius asked, looking at Bertha.  
  
"Well, Miranda is part-time singer here, and we substitute for her if she is not free. Therefore some of the old customer recognize us, especially with the song 'Can't take my eyes off you'. We are famous for that song. Every time we are here, Andy, the manager here, would get us all onto stage to sing that song."  
  
"Then why did you sing the song this time without me getting you onto the stage?" Someone said from behind Eve and Bertha.  
  
"Andy!!!" They turned towards him.  
  
"You almost freaked me off." Bertha screamed at him.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Andy put his hands up. "No one tells me you are here... so I missed the song. Any chance you two are going to sing tonight?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"So, who's the lucky guy, Eve?" Andy teased her.  
  
"Severus. Severus, this is Andy." Severus shook hands with Andy. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Let me buy you all a round of beer. Is that alright?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well," Andy looked at Bertha and Eve, "You two don't drink, so the usual? Fruit punch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One for Ginny too." Draco added.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, looking at Draco.  
  
"Ginny, you are still seventeen, and... " said Ron.  
  
"... you can't even handle butterbeer!" finished Draco.  
  
"Right. The drinks will be here shortly." Then he left for the bar to order the drinks, and asked a staff to deliver the drinks to their table.  
  
Then they noticed that Remus was extremely quiet.  
  
"Remus?" Hermione called him, but he seemed not being there.  
  
"Anybody home?" asked Bertha this time, waving her hands in front of Remus' face.  
  
"Bertha, did you say something?" Remus replied, who finally pulled his eyes from the stage.  
  
"Remus, what are you looking at?" Eve asked.  
  
"Oh... nothing... just really difficult to believe that's Miranda there." He looked at Miranda again, who was now singing "Addicted to Love".  
  
The girls looked at each other.  
  
"Is it what I think it is?" Ginny whispered Hermione.  
  
"I guess so." Hermione looked at Remus again.  
  
Eve and Bertha picked up what the girls were signaling them. "Oh God! Please! Not another one."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------- 


	14. Serious thinking now

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
I have never thought I will ever see her again, but fate seems really kind to me this time...  
  
Chapter 14 Serious thinking now  
  
They did sing again that night. Eve sang her favourite song "I have nothing", which almost pulled down the whole building by the applauses. To everyone's surprise, Bertha went for "Can't fight the moonlight", which was kind of shocking, as she normally went for stronger and up-beat songs like "I'm Outta Love". Finally, the three of them joined again for the last song of that night, "Come together", which rocked the room. Everyone had a really good evening  
  
It was a wonderful trip, and good time passed quickly. It was time they went back to UK.  
  
Sirius had become friends with Bertha, and promised to keep contact by owl mail.  
  
Life was back to normal, Sirius still worked with Arthur in the ministry. The kids, Severus, Remus and Eve went back to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius wrote at least once a week to Bertha, and got reply once a week from Bertha too. It was going on well, but Sirius was getting restless about how to let Bertha knew his feelings for her, especially with the secret that he was Doggy. Therefore, on a Friday night in May, he paid a visit to Hogwarts.  
  
As Harry once told him that Severus' fire place was connected with the floo network, so he throw some floo powder into the fire place, and saw the flames turned green. Then he said, "Severus' chambers in Hogwarts", and stepped into the fire.  
  
************  
  
He was thinking that maybe setting the destination as Severus' chambers was not really a good idea, as he shocked the hell out of Eve, who was with Severus in his chambers, having a candlelight dinner. Now he was sitting in a chair in Severus' chamber, "listening" to Eve screaming at him.  
  
"Sirius, are you crazy?! You almost freaked me off with that. Why don't you send a letter or note first?! It's my birthday today!!!" Severus just sat there, and glared at him.  
  
"Happy birthday first. I am really sorry it, but I need to ask you something now, or else, I don't know what to do. Well... it's about Bertha."  
  
Eve sat down. "Go on."  
  
"It's... Eve, can I talk to you alone?" He was looking at Severus.  
  
"Severus..." Eve looked at him.  
  
"I am staying, or you can come back another time. It's my chamber." He smirked.  
  
"Alright, Remus knew about it already anyway." He looked at Eve. "I am not sure if Harry had told you I am an Animagus?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please don't scream or faint for whatever you are going to see, okay?" He transformed into dog form.  
  
Eve couldn't believe what was in front of her. Doggy? Sirius? Oh bloody... She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Eve, what is it?" Severus asked, as Eve couldn't really answer him, just pointing at Sirius, who had already changed back into human form. A few seconds later, she was still under the shock, but able to utter unsucessfully. "Bertha's dog... disappeared... Doggy... Sirius... "  
  
Severus immediately picked up what she was trying to say. "So, Bertha's Doggy was you?! That's the reason why you find Eve so familiar."  
  
"Yes, and I don't know how to tell Bertha that I... am Doggy, especially..." Sirius took in a deep breath, "it seems like I had fell for her ever since I met her three years ago. Sigh." He just relaxed in the chair, relieved that he finally finished what he tried to say.  
  
Eve, who finally calmed down, asked him, "You sure about this? That you love her?"  
  
"Pretty sure since I talked to Remus. He actually said, 'You are a total idiot, even Severus is cleverer and franker to himself than you are.' Man, I was still in the war at that time, how am I supposed to think about that?" He covered his face with his hands.  
  
Eve looked at Severus, who was also rolling his eyes thinking, "Idiot."  
  
"Sirius, if you are sure you love her... don't rush to tell her the truth, especially with you being Doggy." Sirius looked at her. "You were there with her for two months, you know how she is like, and she hasn't change much since. She still acts like a child in many ways, and, let me say this, she is as dumb as you sometimes. Even the answer is right in front of her, she won't try to understand, because she always says, 'Whatever.', and leave it. And you know her temper... that's a big problem for you, if you get her angry..."  
  
"What should I do then?"  
  
"Just slow down everything. Keep writing to her, and I will try to see what she feels for you. Just wait for my message. Okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, Black, would you be so kind to leave us alone now?"  
  
"Of course. Bye." He stepped into the fire without noticing that he hadn't thrown in floo powder...  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N Sturtle, here it is. I might not be updating soon as I have a big project to do, starting tomorrow. I'll try to do the best I can to upload again as soon as possible. 


End file.
